


Golden-Eyed Girl

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony giggled at the man standing on the other side of the bars. Really, he was the cutest thing ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden-Eyed Girl

Harmony giggled at the man standing on the other side of the bars. Really, he was the cutest thing ever. "Of course not," she said. "Why would I want to?"

"There's nothing about being human that you miss?" Dr. Jackson tried again, inquisitive blue eyes wide behind his glasses. "Going out in the daylight? Eating real food?"

"Oh, I can eat real food," she shrugged. Didn't he know anything? "It just doesn't taste right anymore. But why would I want to trade that for being weaker? Having a pesky soul again? Getting _wrinkles_?" She shuddered at the thought.

"You're still convinced, then, that you don't have a soul?" he asked, looking troubled. "You've said you believe the uh, vampire demon took its place. But what if it's just trapped under the parasitic spirit-- isn't there some part of you that wants to be free?"

He stared at her, intently, as though looking for something in her eyes. Harmony scoffed at him. "For such a smart guy, you're really pretty dumb, aren't you. Look, I've _met_ a vampire who had his soul restored, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. All that angst is _totally_ bad for the waistline. But I'm harmless, seriously! I usually eat animal blood! You don't have to put me in this sarc-thingy; I won't hurt anyone else!"

"I wish I could believe that," Dr. Jackson said, regretfully. Then lifted something that looked like a really bizarre dildo. He pressed a button, and it changed shape in a way that really didn't change her opinion of it-- but did change her opinion of _him_ a little.

"Oooh, kinky, Dr. J," she said, pressing up against the bars again. "Going to let me out after all?"

The thing spat unexpected blue fire-- and she knew no more.


End file.
